


Princess

by gammarayserenade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Dean's a nerd, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, Lazy Days in the Bunker, M/M, Super Mario Bros - Freeform, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarayserenade/pseuds/gammarayserenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy day in the Bunker and Castiel is bored. Dean brings out the old NES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Dean had counted thirteen sighs from Castiel in the past ten minutes and it was time to do something about it.

“Come here, Princess.” He stood before Castiel, who was as close to lounging in his chair as a stuffy ex-angel could get. The three of them were stuck in the bunker library without a case and the thick cloud of boredom had settled on everyone.

Castiel watched him warily. “Where are we going?”

“Gonna play some Mario.”

“Watch out, Cas. Dean will make you play as Luigi. He can’t stand being Player 2.” Sam grinned at the two of them.

“Shut up, Sammy.”

Castiel followed Dean to the living room and nervously watched him setting up the game; Castiel knew the older console was one of Dean’s prized possessions. Dean passed him a controller and settled on the couch, patting the spot beside him. “Get ready for some Goomba-killing action.”

“What is a 'Goomba' ?” Castiel frowned as he settled beside Dean.

“You’ll see.” Dean ruffled Castiel’s hair fondly. “Now that is Mario—that’s me—and the green one next to him is Luigi. That’s you. That there is Princess Peach, Mario’s girlfriend.”

Castiel watched as a massive dinosaur-like creature grabbed the princess and carried her away.

“That’s Bowser. Evil son of a bitch right there.” 

Dean walked him through the mechanics of the levels, teaching him to squash Goombas flat and how to successfully time jumps over bottomless pits. “And watch out for the Koopa shells, they’ll—” Dean winced as Luigi was hit. “Sorry Cas, shoulda warned you.”

Dean was impressed by how quickly and intensely Castiel got into the game. More than once, he got so distracted by the frankly adorable squinty look Castiel got as he avoided the various enemies that Dean fell into their clutches himself.

They were deep into World 2 when Castiel, watching Dean scale an enemy-littered hill he hadn’t managed on his own, said, “Dean, I truly admire Mario’s persistence.”

Dean grunted as he nearly ran into a Koopa Trooper. “Yeah?”

“I mean, he is fiercely determined to save Princess Peach and is even willing to face death on multiple occasions to do so. I admire his strength. Very few humans possess that magnitude of courage.” Castiel’s eyes flickered to Dean, who was watching the screen intently.

“He loves his princess, man. You don’t just give up at the first castle when she isn’t there, you do whatever it takes to save her.”

Castiel watched the screen thoughtfully. “Is that why you call me ‘Princess’?” he asked quietly.

Dean’s eyes remained fixed on the screen, but his face flushed pink. “I uh…” He tilted his head. “I mean… I guess if you, uh, think of it like that then, uh, sure.” His face grew redder as he added quietly, “Yeah, I guess that’s why.”

Castiel nodded. 

“You are certainly one of those very few humans,” he noted softly after a long moment.

Dean swallowed thickly and grinned at Castiel.

From the adjacent room, Sam shook his head. Who knew an ex-angel could turn his brother into this big of a softie? Sam knew at least that he would be haunting Dean with “Princess” for the rest of their lives.


End file.
